Olympus University
by StrawberryofLife
Summary: Annabeth has finally made it to her dream school: Olympus University. Annabeth knows it's going to be tricky, with tons of homework, a depressed friend, a pregnant friend, a mad Queen Bee after her, and a hot (but not single) crush. But, as Annabeth will soon find out, that's not the only thing brewing in Olympus U.
1. Olympus University

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So I'm super sorry I haven't been on in forever. Loads of schoolwork and stuff to do. As you may have noticed... this is an entirely different AU! I'm so sorry...! **

**So I promise I won't work on this story until I've finished the next chapter in UCL, but I hit a major patch of the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK, which means I needed to write something else to take my mind of UCL for a little while. **

**I'm posting this mainly for feedback. If y'all hate it, I'll take it down. If y'all like it, I'll keep it, but just a warning: updates will be pretty slow. Hopefully future chapters will be way more exciting. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ characters, books, movies, etc. **

Chapter 1

"Be good," Frederick said, one hand resting on the steering wheel. "I will, _Dad_," Annabeth said, the slight tone of annoyance in her voice making it clear she didn't want to talk to her father.

"I—have fun," Frederick relented, sighing and offering Annabeth a hopeful smile. Annabeth returned it with a small nod and she turned around and began her slow ascent up the stairs. Frederick watched her go and once she reached the top step, he started the engine and drove off slowly, not noticing Annabeth stop, turn around, and wave.

Annabeth watched as the little yellow car sped off in the distance. Then she turned her back on everything that she knew and entered through the grand doors to her new home: Olympus University.

O.o

Annabeth stood outside the door, key hovering in the lock. Tempting her.

It had always been Annabeth's dream to go to Olympus. The beautiful school grounds, the building itself, and the classes were all so wonderfully perfect. It was a dream come true. It really was.

But now, standing outside the door to her dorm, Annabeth wasn't so sure if she wanted to go in. Olympus University had been her dream school since the seventh grade, but what if it didn't turn out the way Annabeth wanted it to turn out? What if it wasn't all that her daydreams built it up to be? But there was no turning back now. She had saved up the money to pay for her first trimester and so, whether or not the school turned out to be her dream school, she would at _least _attend Olympus U for the first three months she was here.

Annabeth pushed the key into the lock and turned. The door opened smoothly to reveal a beautiful interior. The dorm appeared rather lifeless…for now. But there was an extra pair of shoes by the door, so that must mean…

"Hi!" a female voice said, running over to hug Annabeth. Annabeth winced as the girl squeezed her organs. When the girl let go, Annabeth got a good look at her face. She had waist-length blonde hair, big blue eyes, long, dark lashes and a beautiful figure.

"Hi…" Annabeth said as the girl scurried around her to shut the door.

"I'm your roomie, Bianca," Bianca said, grinning, "College is going to be SO. MUCH. _FUN!_" Annabeth nodded, excitedly, glad someone shared the same opinion as her. Then she realized that no… Bianca was talking about parties, drinks, and boys while Annabeth was talking about her major.

"What are you majoring in?" Annabeth asked, curious. From the girl's attitude, it was pretty obvious she wasn't all too serious about school, but there must be _some _reason she was at Olympus U, because Olympus only accepted the best.

Bianca giggled. Yep. _Giggled. _Annabeth had had no idea anybody actually _giggled. _Wasn't it unnatural? Couldn't people just laugh?

"Fashion," Bianca said. Then she turned on her heel, her long, straight hair whipping into Annabeth's face as she did so.

"I'll give you a tour," Bianca said, "this place is absolutely _fantastic!_"

Annabeth looked around and found that, indeed, Bianca was right. The two girls were standing in an entry hall of sorts, with fun wallpaper. As they walked a little ways into the dorm, Annabeth found that it was bigger than she had ever expected. A living room type of area was in the approx. center of the dorm with two little couches facing each other, a small, wooden coffee table in between.

A metre or so behind the second couch, a small, wooden table with four cozy looking chairs provided a dining table. Annabeth reached the dining table and turned to the left, where her eyes were dazzled by a beautiful, almost fully stocked kitchen.

"OMG, did I mention we have _two _bathrooms and _four _bedrooms? Eee!" Annabeth smiled and went to explore the rest of the dorm.

Bianca had claimed the bedroom right next to the kitchen, probably the best bedroom in the dorm. It was the only bedroom on that side and because of it, Bianca now pretty much had first dibs on the bathroom next to her room. Annabeth was quick to claim the bedroom closest to the second bathroom, the one furthest away from the kitchen. The two girls were sitting down to a quick snack of apples and cheese when the lock clicked and yet another person stepped inside the dorm. Bianca and Annabeth rushed to the entryway to see who it was. It was another girl.

She had very short, almost ragged, brown hair with a tiny braid pushed behind her right ear. She had pale brown eyes, a long nose, and was wearing ripped up jeans and a t-shirt that read, _"#YOLO_".

"Hello!" the girl said, her voice surprisingly friendly and cheerful. From her clothes and dark makeup, Annabeth had assumed she might be unfriendly. Everyone she'd ever met with black, torn up jeans and dark makeup had either been Goth or just really mean.

"Hiii!" Bianca said, "I'm Bianca! And this" Bianca waved her hands wildly at Annabeth "is Annabeth. Who are you?" The girl looked down at a beautiful, handmade bracelet on her wrist and sighed.

"Piper," she said quietly. Annabeth found nothing strange about this, but maybe she should have, because Bianca's eyes started getting big. Like really big. As in pop-out-of-your-head-in-a-cartoon big.

"OH. EM. GEE! Are you _Piper McLean_?" Bianca whispered the last part, so Annabeth had to strain her ears to hear. Piper blushed, an obvious sign that she, indeed, was a McLean. But…McLean. Who else had the last name McLean? It was someone famous, right?

"Oh. My. GOD! MY ROOMMATE IS THE DAUGHTER OF TRISTAN MCLEAN!" Bianca practically screamed. Oh. Right. _Tristan _McLean famous movie star. But Piper didn't look like the daughter of a famous movie star. Pictures in magazine of celebrity children always showed nine year olds decked out in Gauche and Prada. But Piper's clothes looked like they were from Target or Wal-Mart or someplace like that.

"Yeah," Piper said quietly. But there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, as if she didn't _want _to be recognized as the daughter of Tristan McLean.

"Nice to meet you, Piper, I'm sure we are going to be um…good friends? Roomies?" Annabeth said, trying to draw attention away from Piper's dad. Sure, it was exciting to meet the daughter of a famous movie-star, but Annabeth could feel the awkward tension in the air and Annabeth wanted her new roomie to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah," Piper said, a small smile creeping up the edges of her face, "Definitely."

**A/N: Yeah, so sorry for it being so boring. And so short. :P **

**Love y'all! Please leave a review! OH AND IF YOU WANT TO: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT FANFICS SURROUNDING PERCABETH YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE. Just a warning, though: I don't write lemons. **

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


	2. Touring the Dream Campus

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support. Extra thanks to AverageCanadian (go check her stories out) and my two guest reviewers! Lotsa love to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson related nor do I think I ever will. **

Chapter 2

Piper unpacked her bags in the room next to Annabeth's. The three girls hung around the dorm, waiting for their fourth and final roommate to arrive. Finally, after about half an hour of talking (mostly about their plans for after college) the three girls heard the lock click and the door opened.

A girl with dark skin and frizzy black hair that came down to her chin stepped in, wearing a pair of flats and a figure-hugging gray dress.

She looked up at the three girls with a sad, solemn expression and stepped inside, tugging in a pink-and-white polka-dotted suitcase with her. Bianca quickly closed the door behind the girl. Then, as the girl rummaged in her purse, Bianca began to speak.

"Hi! I'm Bianca! These are our roomies, Annabeth" she pointed towards Annabeth "and Piper, as in Piper _McLean_" she made a grand gesture at Piper, who shyly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, but Annabeth could swear she saw a flash of anger in Piper's normally calm eyes "daughter of Tristan McLean. What's your name? What's your major? Mine is fashion." The girl looked up from her purse and gave them all a sad smile, but ignored Bianca's questions. She then proceeded to check out the dorm, claiming the final bedroom.

Annabeth watched, arms crossed, as the girl eventually made her way to the kitchen where she dug around the fridge for food. Annabeth found this behavior quite rude. First of all, it was Bianca who had stocked the kitchen so it wasn't the girl's food. Second of all, the girl hadn't even really acknowledged any of her roommates' existence or even told any of them her name.

Finally the girl closed the refrigerator door and sat down at the small dining table and turned to face her three roommates. Bianca stood there, mouth slightly open as if the new girl's behavior was un_heard _of. And that was almost precisely what Bianca was thinking. She was trying to be open and friendly with these new people and this…girl…had already dissed her only two minutes into the two of them meeting. It was obvious they would never be friends.

Bianca snapped her fingers to draw attention to herself. It worked. Three pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly.

"You have a name, newbie?" Bianca asked, her eyes very focused on the new girl, scrutinizing her.

"My name is Emma," Emma said, her voice quiet and soft. It had a strange smooth, melodic flow as if each word was precisely calculated to sound the way it did.

Emma felt the words leave her lips and she carefully watched the three girls, studying them carefully. Wondering if one of them was going to speak. Finally one did.

"What's your major, _Emma_?" Bianca asked. Annabeth winced slightly at Bianca's harsh tone of voice. But Emma didn't seem to notice the change in Bianca's voice.

"I'm an art major. I love painting," Emma said, her eyes glittering, "so what are your names?" Bianca's mouth fell open and Annabeth could feel her own jaw dropping. Only Piper remained calm.

"Really?" Bianca asked, rolling her eyes and closing her mouth, "Well, I'm Bianca. This is Annabeth" she jutted a finger towards Annabeth "and this is—" "Piper," Piper interrupted suddenly. She gave Bianca a nervous smile, but Bianca seemed to be focused on Emma.

"Anna…belle?" the girl asked, eyebrows furrowed. Annabeth could feel anger bubbling up inside her and Bianca must have been feeling similarly, for, with a loud huff, she stomped into her room and slammed the door.

"It's Anna_beth_," Annabeth said, "now I'm going to explore the campus. You are welcome to join me if you wish, _Emma_." Emma shook her head and finished up her yogurt. "Thanks," she said, "but no thanks. I'm going to unpack properly, if you don't mind."

Annabeth resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. Emma had stepped inside their home, eaten their food, ignored their questions, and finally been outright rude to Annabeth. Not that she hadn't been outright beforehand, on second thought.

"Right," Annabeth said. She took a deep breath, trying to remain composed. "Piper?" she asked. Piper shook her head, "Sorry. I'm going to go…call my dad." Piper retired to her room, as did Emma, leaving Annabeth standing their awkwardly.

Annabeth shrugged. It was time to explore her dream campus.

O.o

The sky was a lovely shade of blue and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Every so often a gust of wind would send colourful leaves flying off various trees. There were so many beautiful colours, Annabeth could barely take them all in.

Leaves were painted in cheerful reds, cozy goldens, fiery oranges, and muddy browns to create a stunning fall affect. It was like the very essence of Autumn had been stuffed into a postcard view on Olympus University's campus.

"Absolutely gorgeous, huh?" a low voice asked behind her. Annabeth jumped, startled, and turned to see a fair skinned, dark haired, dark eyed young man standing behind her.

"Yeah," Annabeth said cautiously, taking an awkward step backwards.

"Oi! Toby! We're going out to explore town. You coming or what?"

"Sorry," the young man, apparently named Toby, said. He jogged off to explore the town with his friends, leaving Annabeth alone with the beautiful scenery. She turned to go explore the interior of all the large buildings on campus when a blur hit Annabeth, knocking the wind out of her and sending her tumbling backwards. But before her head touched the ground, a hand reached out, caught her, and helped her up.

"Uh…thanks," Annabeth said, a bit dazed. She stood up properly and took a look at her helper. It was a guy who had a rather muscular build, beautiful sea-green eyes, and windswept black hair. He gave her a lop-sided grin and held out his hand.

"Percy Jackson," he said, smiling. She shook his hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

O.o

Annabeth explored the campus for a few more hours—locating the most important things—before heading back to her dorm. She dialed up one of her best friends back home, Tasha, to tell Tasha everything that had happened that day.

Tasha had been one of Annabeth's best friends since ninth grade. She was an avid tap dancer and had enrolled (and gotten into) a big Dance school in Texas.

_Riing! Riing! _"Hello?" Tasha asked, her voice crackly through the phone, "Is that you, Annabeth?"

"Yep," Annabeth said, smiling.

"YAY! HI! I was wondering when you would call. So…how did it go? Before you say anything else—any cute guys? I have _loads _here."

"Well, I've seen a few cute guys, but nobody I'm interested in…just yet. Besides, don't judge a book by its cover, yeah?"

Tasha laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. Anyways, how's the campus? Amazing? Wonderful? You need to send me pictures!"

"It's beautiful," Annabeth said, "Autumn is _so _beautiful. It's all red and golden and…just perfect."

"That's great. So, um, I have to go real quick, but I'll call you back later? Or…you know what? I'll text you. Oh! I have a friend who went to Olympus U. Not sure if you know her, but her name is Thalia. Thalia Grace. If you see her say Tasha says hi! She switched numbers and I don't have her new one. Which sucks, but… OKAY, I'M COMING… sorry, gotta go. Love ya!" The line clicked dead, but Annabeth didn't bother putting the phone down.

Thalia…Grace? The girl that had rescued her from a lifetime of living in a trashcan?

**A/N: So to people who actually like this story; I am sorry that chapters will take a while. Obviously my first priority is UCL (Undercover and in Love) because that's the story I started first, but I love writing this one as well.**

**Basically what I'm trying to say is the eighth chapter of UCL will have to be published before I can focus on my third chapter of OU.**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**spiesareawesome - haha, yeah. :) I'm glad I'm alive too.**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well! **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**xxStrawberryofLifexx**


End file.
